A Complicated Christmas
by theoofoof
Summary: A Christmas interlude to my fic 'Complications'. Harry and Ruth's first Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Complicated Christmas?  
**Fandom: **Spooks  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ruth  
**Rating: **T**  
Warnings:** None

**Summary:** A Christmas interlude to my fic Complications. Harry and Ruth's first Christmas as a couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks or any of the characters or dialogue you may recognise. They all belong to Kudos/BBC.

**A/N:** As stated in the summary, this is a Christmas interlude to my other fic, 'Complications'. You will probably need to read that first in order for it to make any sense. This interlude will fit between chapters 11 and 12 of 'Complications' and will cover Christmas and New Year for Harry, Ruth and the children. I think it will be about 5 or 6 chapters in length. (Or maybe more…who knows?!)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Saturday 28th November 1998..._

Harry Pearce walks through his front door, exhausted and ready to crawl into bed. It's 7.30 on a Saturday morning and he's been awake for the past 36 hours, saving London from a threat by the IRA. His plans to go straight to bed are scuppered though, as an excited Catherine hurtles down the stairs to meet him, jumping into his arms.

"Daddy! Guess what?" she asks animatedly as her staggers through to the living room with her still in his arms.

Suddenly he's not so tired anymore, his children are one of the only things that have this effect on him. The other is Ruth Evershed, his analyst, but more importantly and more recently, his girlfriend.

"What?" he says, smiling at his daughter.

"We've been given our parts for the Nativity play! I'm the cook."

"The cook?" Harry asks, a little confused.

"Head cook!" Catherine asserts proudly.

"There was more than one cook present at the birth of Jesus?" he asks.

"Duh!"

"Right. So tell me more. What do you have to do?"

"It's the main part Daddy. I've got lots of lines to learn. You'll help me won't you?"

"Of course I will. And so will Claire."

Catherine nods. Claire, the nanny Harry employs to look after the children while he's working, has already looked at her script with her. "And Ruth? Do you think Ruth will help?"

"If she comes round I'm sure she will." He and Ruth haven't actually told the children that they are in a relationship; they want to make sure it will work before admitting it to them. The reason being that they didn't want the children to become too attached to Ruth and lose her if their relationship didn't work out. The children, however, adore Ruth already, so their plan seems to have failed somewhat.

"Can we ring her and ask?" Catherine pleads. Harry looks at his watch. Ruth had only left the Grid at midnight so he doesn't think that's a good idea, but Catherine, not waiting for her father's decision, is already dialling the number. When it starts to ring, she hands the phone out to Harry, still to nervous to initiate a phone conversation herself. Harry considers hanging up but realises that the ringing will have probably woken Ruth anyway and she'll dial 1471 to find out who it was that was calling so she'll know it was him.

"Hello," murmurs a sleepy Ruth.

"Hi," Harry greets, his tone softer than it ever is on the Grid.

"Harry. Is everything okay? Do you need me to come back in?"

"No. I'm sorry for waking you. But Catherine wants to speak to you, she was dialling the number before I could stop her."

"That's alright. I like hearing from her…and you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Catherine was becoming impatient with her father and held her hand out for the phone. "Anyway, Catherine's mithering me for the phone so I'd better hand you over."

He passes the handset to his daughter and listens as she tells Ruth her news. He doesn't know what Ruth says to her, but she starts laughing and it's a sound which Harry loves to hear and one that relaxes him instantly. So much so that when he decides to 'rest his eyes' he falls very quickly into a deep sleep.

He awakes a few hours later to the sound of Catherine reading lines from her script. He follows the sound of her voice through to the kitchen and is surprised to see Ruth sat with her, running lines. Graham is also in the kitchen, doing a jigsaw. He stands unnoticed in the doorway, observing the way Ruth is seemingly able to help Graham and keep pace with Catherine.

"Don't forget," she tells Catherine, "if a word is underlined in the script, that means that you've got to really emphasise it."

Catherine repeats the line as instructed and Harry applauds her, announcing his presence.

"Daddy! You're awake. I've learnt nearly two pages already – Ruth's been helping me!"

"So I see." He approaches the table and places kisses on both his children's heads before joining them, sitting next to Ruth. "I thought I'd sent you home to have a nice relaxing day; to recover from work."

"You did, and I thought what better way to relax than to spend time here; you know how much I enjoy being with you and the children; they bring out my long lost youth. No, seriously, when Catherine told me you'd fallen asleep on the sofa after just getting in, I realised you must have had to stay much later than me, so I've come to..." she trails off, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"To what?"

"To take care of you."

Harry, aware of little eyes and ears, takes Ruth's hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze showing her how much her appreciates her actions. "Thank you Ruth, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"I'll be fine Harry; I've had six hours sleep. You on the other hand have only had three. Do you want to go up to bed and I'll watch these two?"

"No, I'll be fine for a bit. Where's Claire anyway? It's not like her to leave the children if I'm asleep."

"Ruth told her to go home," Catherine tells him.

Ruth blushes again, "I…I hope that's okay Harry. It's just…she had been here for nearly two days…I thought she deserved some time…I'm sorry if I overstepped.

Another squeeze of her hand stops her babbling. "It's fine, honestly. You're right, sometimes I forget that she might have a life outside of here."

Ruth smiles. "Good. Well, if you're not going back to bed, would you like something to eat?" Ruth asks.

Harry looks at the clock. It's 10.45; too early for lunch. "I'll could murder egg on toast," he admits.

"Right, well you sit there and read lines with Catherine while I rustle you up something."

Harry does as he's asked but he's not sure how much use he is to Catherine; he's too distracted by the sight of Ruth so at home in his kitchen. As he watches her he wonders what on earth he did to deserve someone like her. For the first time since Jane left, he can see himself being married to someone else. There's only one problem; on paper he's still married to Jane. As Catherine berates him for reading the same line twice, Harry vows to ring his solicitor first thing Monday morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? More?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! What a fantastic response to the first chapter. Here's the next bit. Be aware I'm writing this a chapter at a time, which is unusual for me - I normally have a backlog of chapters needing to be posted, so we'll see how this works out. I apologise in advance for any delays. Also, they are un-beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Still Saturday 28__th__ November 1998…_

Later that afternoon, Catherine and Graham are knelt at the coffee table in the living room with the Argos, Index and Toys R Us catalogues open in front of them; they're writing their lists for Father Christmas. Well, Catherine is writing; Graham, with careful help and supervision from Harry, is cutting out the pictures and sticking them on his letter.

The main thing on Catherine's list is a camera and that is followed by a list of possible accessories, such as a case, film, and photo albums etc., whereas Graham's list is just a mish-mash of different toys. Ruth is watching what they choose very carefully, she's looking for ideas for what she could by them.

When Catherine has finished her list, Harry instructs her to get her reading bag and he'll listen to her read. She brings it to the sofa and cuddles up next to her father as Ruth continues to help Graham with his list. Once she has read to her father, she spots a letter from school in the bottom of her bag. "Oh Daddy, this is about the play," she tells him, handing it to him.

His eyes scan the page, taking in the information. "Three performances. One morning, one afternoon, and an evening."

"You will be coming won't you Daddy?"

"Of course," he promises, earning him a look from Ruth. He knows what she's thinking; how can he promise her that when he doesn't know if some crazed terrorists will try and destroy London. "I will move hell and high water to be there."

"And if the JIC…" Ruth ventures but Harry cuts her off

"The JIC will wait. My daughter's big moment will not."

Catherine beams at this. "Will you come too Ruth?"

Ruth is floored by the question, as much as she knows the children like her and are happy to spend time with her she didn't expect this. "Oh…I…I don't know, I mean I have work and…"

"Oh please say you'll come. Please?!"

Ruth looks to Harry. "I'll order us two tickets for the evening performance; we'll both go. I'll ask Ben and Lyn to babysit Graham."

"Yay! I'm going to go an practise some more!" Catherine bounds out of the room to find her script.

"Harry, tell me to mind my own business if you want, but are you sure promising her that you'll be there is the wisest move? What happens if you really can't be? She'll be so disappointed."

"It's a good job I won't miss it then isn't it?"

"Harry…"

"I'm telling you now Ruth, I don't care what disaster is about to befall this country, I will be at her play…and so will you."

Realising he's not to be moved on this, she nods her assent and carries on helping Graham put the finishing touches to his Christmas list.

Harry sits, watching them, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind, coming up with a hundred different scenarios of what may prevent him from attending his daughter's Nativity.

* * *

_Thursday 17__th__ December 1998…_

Finally the day of the play has arrived. Ruth leaves work to head over to the school at six o'clock but Harry isn't there. He hasn't been since he was called to see the Home Secretary at half past four. He managed to send her a message at about 5.40 telling her to go on without him and he'd meet her there. So she's sitting on a crowded tube train, praying that Harry will make it in time. She doesn't know what the consequences will be if he doesn't; Catey is still very fragile after being abandoned by her Mum.

When she arrives at the school Harry has not arrived. She finds a seat in the front few rows and saves the one next to her for Harry. The play is due to start in half an hour and Ruth hasn't even had a message that he is on his way. She tries to calculate how long it would take him to get across London in the traffic, but trying to take account of all the different variables without the aid of the Grid's system make her head hurt so she settles for reading the book she keeps in her bag as a distraction. The hall fills up around her and the level of chatter increases but still Harry does not appear. She decides to go and try and call him but as she fishes around in her bag for her mobile phone someone approaches her.

"Excuse me, are you Ruth?" a young brunette woman asks.

"Yes, that's me." Ruth replies, her spook instincts kicking in.

"Hi, I'm Miss Harrison. I'm Catherine's teacher. We have a bit of a problem. Catherine has been watching all the parents come in and has noticed that her father isn't here. She's quite upset. We were wondering if you'd be able to come an speak to her.

"Of course," Ruth agrees, picking up her bag, but being mindful to leave the coat to save the seats. She follows Miss Harrison backstage and finds Catherine crying into the arms of another member of staff. Her heart goes out to the poor girl and she whispers her name softly. "Catey?"

Catherine lifts her head. "Ruth! Where is he?! He promised he'd be here!" Ruth takes Catherine and sits down with her in her arms, soothing her and hoping that Harry will arrive soon.

* * *

Harry surreptitiously looks at his watch as the Home Secretary continues to drone on about the state dinner that is being hosted for the President of the United States the next week. His mind is elsewhere, thinking about Catherine getting ready for her play, expecting him to be there. She'd been working so hard at learning her lines and the words to the songs; she'd been singing and reciting them around the house so much that Harry thought he knew most of the play of by heart already.

He can picture her now, standing in the chef's costume Ruth had found in a quirky shop last Saturday afternoon. She didn't think much of the hat but then she'd never been one for wearing things on her head, even as a baby, but Harry and Ruth had persuaded her that it was necessary for the audience to get who she really was.

"…with all those dignitaries there, security will need to be watertight." The Home Secretary stops and seems to notice Harry isn't paying attention. "Harry. Harry old chap, are you listening to me?"

As the Home Secretary's voice breaks into his reverie Harry remembers what he'd said to Catherine, that he'd move hell or high water to be there, and realised he wasn't doing much to achieve it. So in behaviour very uncharacteristic for any Section Head in the presence of the Home Secretary, he stands up and takes his leave without being officially dismissed. "I'm sorry Home Secretary, there's somewhere I need to be. We'll have to continue this discussion tomorrow."

He doesn't give the Home Secretary chance to reply. He just walks out, knowing that he'll receive a bollocking in the morning, but also knowing that it can't possibly be as bad as the ones he'll receive from Catey and Ruth if he misses this play. So, getting into his car and instructing his driver on where to go, he prays London traffic will be on his side for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thursday 17__th__ December 1998…_

Harry enters the school reception with five minutes until the performance is due to start and wipes a small dusting of snow from the shoulder of his coat. He hands in his ticket and gives his name to the receptionist and she gives him a relieved look.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Mr Pearce. Catherine has been waiting for you and is in quite a state."

"Where is she?"

"She's backstage with your…" she trails off, uncertain of what title to give the woman with the brown hair…"friend."

"Ruth?"

"Yes. If you'd like to come with me, I'll take you to her." He follows the receptionist through the corridors and is led into the area that they are using for 'backstage'. He hears Catherine before he sees her, her sniffles reaching his ears as soon as he walks through the door. He scans the room and finally his eyes fall on her, sat on Ruth's lap, her face buried in her comforter's neck. Ruth is running her hands over Catherine's hair and whispering to her. He makes his way over to them and, flashing a Ruth an appreciative smile, takes Catherine from her.

She protests initially at being taken from Ruth, until she realises who it is that holds her now. "Daddy! You came!"

"Of course! You didn't really think I'd miss it did you?"

"I got scared, cos you weren't here!" she sniffs.

Harry reaches into his pocket for his handkerchief and wipes Catherine's tears. "I'm sorry I was late," he tells her gently, "but I'm here now and I can't wait to see this play. So, let's calm down and you go and get ready yes?" Catherine nods and clambers down from his arms. "Ruth and I will go back outside and find our seats, okay?"

"Where will you be sat?" she asks timidly.

"We're in the second row," Ruth tells her. "You'll see us."

"Okay!" Catherine nods as she hunts for her chef's hat and wooden spoon. Satisfied that she's now okay, Harry and Ruth leave her with her teachers and return to the auditorium.

* * *

Harry and Ruth find their seats and not five minutes later the play begins. It is introduced by the Headteacher and as she leaves the stage, two children enter dressed as a dog and a cat, complete with ears and face-paint.

"Hello," they say in unison. "Have you seen the cook?"

"No!" shouts the choir of children sat on the benches.

"Why don't you call her," suggests a narrator.

"What a good idea! Cook, cook, where are you?" The choir and the audience join in shouting for the cook and finally Catherine appears, looking just the part; someone has even added tinsel to the rim of her chef's hat to make it more festive. Harry beams at his daughter, so confident and expressive.

"Yes, yes, I'm here! What's the matter?" she asks, infuriated at being disturbed.

"It's December!" chorus the cat and dog.

With practised ease, Catherine rolls her eyes. "Yes I know it's December. What about it?"

"We're feeling all Christmassy!"

Catherine looks at them and puts her hands on her hips. "Well…what do you want me to do about it?"

"We want you to cook a special recipe."

"Which special recipe?!"

"The CHRISTMAS Recipe!" the children chorus.

"Oh,_ that_ recipe!" Ruth smiles as Catherine remembers to emphasise the word as she was teaching her. "The recipe for the perfect Christmas!"

The children stand and sing their first song, 'The Christmas Recipe' and Catherine leads the other cooks in a little dance, beaming at her Dad and Ruth as she does so. They finish to rapturous applause from the audience; the play has got off to a fantastic start!

* * *

The play continues, with the cook adding lots of ingredients to make the perfect Christmas; presents, Father Christmas, elves, robins, snowflakes, and finally the characters from the Nativity, with Jesus being the vital ingredient. Catherine is fantastic throughout; only faltering on a few lines and as the children sing the final song, 'A Gift called Love' Ruth feels tears gather in the corner of her eyes, the sound of the children's voices is beautiful.

Once the play is finished and they children are allowed to leave their seats, she bounds over to them! "Was I good? Was I good?"

"Most definitely," Harry replies with a nod.

"You were fantastic!" Ruth echoes, bending down to give her a congratulatory hug. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeh, it was fun. I was a little scared that I'd forget my words."

"It's normal to be nervous," Ruth assures.

Catherine nods and turns to her father. "Did you ask Ruth about Saturday?"

Ruth looks at Harry, her puzzled look making it obvious that he hadn't. "Saturday?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to help us decorate our tree."

"You haven't put your tree up yet? " Ruth looks horrified at the thought. "Harry, it's the 17th of December!"

"I am well aware of what date it is," he replies, amused by her reaction. "But things have been a bit busy recently."

"True, but you couldn't have found half an hour?"

"Half an hour? Is that all it takes you?! When you've got two small children it takes most of the day."

"How? You simply get it out of the box an-"

"Box? You don't have a real tree?" It's Harry's turn to look horrified.

"No, they're too messy; they drop needles all over the place."

Harry shakes his head and smiles. "Oh, Ruth. I can see we're going to have to educate you."

She rolls her eyes. "I doubt you'll convert me, Harry."

"We'll have a damn good try!" he assures.

* * *

Harry insists on driving Ruth home, despite her protest that it's nearly Catherine's bedtime and her house is in the opposite direction of his. As he pulls into her street, she broaches the subject of Saturday, knowing she won't see him tomorrow as she is on a scheduled day off. "So what time will we need to begin this epic adventure of yours on Saturday?"

"If you come round about for about nine-ish, that should give us plenty of time." Harry says as he parks the car.

"Okay," Ruth agrees and opens her door. Harry reaches over and kisses her gently. "Thank you for tonight…for coming along and for comforting Catherine."

"It's no problem Harry. I enjoyed it. I'd forgotten how magical Christmas could be. Being with you and the children…well, it's bringing it all back. Anyway, I'll see you on Saturday." She gives him another quick kiss and gets out of the car,

As she Harry winds down the window and calls after her, "Make sure you wrap up warm!"

She stops and turns back to him. "Wrap up warm?" she asks sceptically.

"On Saturday," he clarifies. "We actually have to go and choose a tree in order to decorate it don't we?" he replies cheekily, knowing she's not a fan of the wintery weather. "Didn't I mention that?"

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure how I like the end of this chapter, but it links to the next nicely I guess. Hey, did you know, reviews make great Christmas presents…so if you're feeling generous; please spread a little festive cheer!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews so far - they really inspire me to write more! To those asking about the play in the previous chapter, it is real. It's called 'A Christmas Recipe' and is by Peter Fardell. We used it in school this year and it was a roaring success.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Saturday 19__th__ December 1998, 9.45am…_

"No, Catherine," Harry says emphatically.

"Oh please Daddy!" she begs. "You did say I could pick the tree."

"I know," he agrees. "Pick another one."

"But this one is perfect," she protests. "Look at it; it's beautiful."

Harry shook his head. "Catherine it's too big. We'll never get it through the door, and it will take even longer than normal to decorate."

"But…"

Ruth, who has been a mere observer so far in the tree selection process, decides now would be a good time to step in. "Catherine, I think your Dad is right; I'm not sure there's enough room at home for it; and you wouldn't want to have to chop the top off to make it fit would you? It wouldn't be as beautiful then, would it?"

"No," murmurs Catherine.

"I think I saw some smaller trees just as beautiful over near the reindeer pen," Ruth tells her. "How about we look over that way?"

"Yeh!" Catherine agrees exuberantly, her mild disappointment forgotten as her thoughts turn to the reindeer. "Come on Graham, let's go."

She grabs her brother's hand and they run off together towards the reindeer with Harry calling after them not to go too far.

They wander through the rows of trees, following the children. Ruth watches as Harry occasionally stops to strip off a glove and runs his hand over the branches of a tree that catches his eye, testing it for freshness. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the fragrance of the pine trees and the sharpness of the cold winter air. She doesn't like winter weather, but somehow it's different today; refreshing. She is startled when Harry stops, drops his head to hears and steals a kiss.

"Thanks for helping out with Catherine back there," he says in explanation, stroking a gloved thumb over her cheek before leaning back down to taste her again. "You really are great with them," he murmurs as he pulls back.

"Well you were right, it was far too big," Ruth tells him. "It just needed explaining to her in a better way ; Catherine hasn't come to realise this yet but bigger doesn't always mean better."

"Is that so?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

At the twinkle in his eye she realises the double meaning her words could have. They both stop walking and she turns to face him. "I wasn't referring to…" she lets her eyes travel slowly downwards then flicks them quickly back up to his face, "that."

"Of course not," he teases.

"In that regard size is, of course important but…" she leans in close to whisper in his ear, "…knowing what to do with it counts for a lot too."

He wraps his arm around her and holds her too him. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there," he assures her. "In either department."

"Good. Well, that's something for me to look forward too, isn't it?" she replies in her sexiest voice as she trails a hand down his chest. She doesn't know where her sudden boldness has come from; after all, she's the one who told him she wanted to take it slowly. It's becoming harder and harder to resist him though, and Ruth knows it won't be long before she succumbs.

"Daddy, Daddy we've found it!" Catherine's voice echoes up the path and the two of them spring apart to see her practically dragging Graham back to them. "We've found the tree!"

Harry picks up Graham and Catherine takes his and Ruth's hands and leads them to the tree. Ruth has too admit it is a beautiful tree. She reaches out to touch the needles and is surprised by the softness of them.

"It's certainly an impressive tree Catey. You've done well." He turn to Ruth. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not the one who has to live with it in my house, but yeah, it's nice. I think it will go well in your living room." Actually, Ruth thinks it's more than nice; that it is the prettiest tree that she's ever seen, but she's not willing to admit that she was wrong in her previous judgements of real trees. Not yet anyway.

* * *

_2.30pm..._

Back at Harry's, Ruth plunges her arms between the fragrant boughs of the tree, holding it steady while Harry secures it into the stand. They had spent the latter part of the morning feeding reindeer, taking the children to visit Father Christmas and shopping for new lights and decorations. Standing in the store, they had debated the merits of coloured tree lights versus tiny white lights.

"The white lights are nice," Harry said slowly, "But we normally have coloured ones; more exciting for the children." Ruth had nodded and dropped a couple of boxes of coloured lights into the basket. The children each chose a new ornament for the tree; a Pearce family tradition. Catherine had chosen a glittery, silver star while Graham had selected an ice skating reindeer. After that, they'd stopped for lunch before heading home.

Now, Graham is sprawled on the sofa asleep, Catherine is doing a Christmas word search and Harry is sprawled on the floor, the upper half of his body buried beneath the tree.

"Is it straight?" he calls as he tightens the stand around the trunk.

Ruth steps back and eyes the tree critically. "It looks fine to me," she says, gingerly lowering herself from her stool to the floor.

Harry emerges from under the tree and appraises the tree himself. "Right then, I'll go and get the boxes and we'll get started. Can you see if you can rouse Graham?"

"Sure." Graham isn't very impressed to be woken but once Ruth and Catherine have explained to him what is happening, he quickly livens up. By the time Harry returns with the boxes, he's practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Harry puts the boxes on the floor. "Right, that was hard work, time for a coffee," he teases, smirking at Ruth.

"Noooooooooo!" cry Catherine and Graham in perfect unison.

"What?" Harry asks innocently, unable to stop himself from laughing, before relenting and open the tinsel box, allowing Catherine and Graham to dive in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_3.30pm…_

An hour later, the four of them are surrounded by open boxes and are covered in tinsel and glitter. The tree is nearly finished; Harry had strung the lights and Ruth and Catherine had followed with the tinsel and beads. They all contributed to placing the other decorations; the baubles, bells, ornaments that had been collected over the years, as well as some home-made creations from the two children. Catherine and Graham did most of the lower boughs but every so often, Harry or Ruth would lift one of them up to hang a decoration on the higher branches.

Now, there are only the newly purchased ornaments and the fairy to put on. Harry retrieves them from the bag and places them on the table, while Ruth gets some snacks and drinks; mulled wine and mince pies for her and Harry, and milk and biscuits for the children. They're sitting quietly enjoying their refreshments when they hear, "No, Catrin! That mah reindeer!" Graham's shout causes Harry and Ruth to turn around. Catherine has Graham's tree ornament in her hand and is trying to put in on the tree. "Don't want it there! Da-a-a-addy!"

"Catherine Pearce, what are you doing?" Harry questions.

Catherine feigns innocence. "I'm just finishing the tree Daddy."

"But that's not your decoration is it?"

She shakes her head. "He's so cute though; I just-"

"Just nothing. Give it back to Graham please." Catherine doesn't move so Harry repeats his instruction. "Catherine, if you don't give your brother back his reindeer this instant, then you will not be putting the fairy on top of the tree."

"B-b-but, I always put the fairy on the tree!"

Harry looks at her sternly. "Then give the reindeer back to Graham!" Catherine reluctantly hands the reindeer back and Graham carefully hangs it on the tree. Catherine follows with her star. Once that is done, the four of them stand back and admire their work. "Well I think we did a good job, don't you?" Harry asks. The children nod their agreement.

"It just needs the fairy now," Ruth comments.

"Are you ready Catey?" asks Harry. She nods emphatically. "Okay, climb up onto my shoulders," Harry instructs, kneeling down. She climbs on, slipping a leg either side of his neck. "Right, prepare for take-off. We're going up, up, up in the sky," he cries and Catherine clings on for dear life, squealing in sheer delight as he transports her to the tree. When they reach the tree, Ruth hands Harry the golden winged fairy for him to pass to Catey. "You have to put her right on the top. Can you reach?"

"Yes," she replies, carefully placing the figure on the topmost bough. Harry and Ruth smile, caught up in the excitement of a child's simple pleasure.

* * *

_10.00pm…_

Later that evening, with Catherine and Graham tucked up in bed; Harry and Ruth are relaxing on the sofa opposite the lit Christmas tree. They each have a glass of wine and are discussing their plans for Christmas.

"We're going to Ben and Lynda's," Harry tells her. "They've extended you an invitation but I did say I thought you were going to your mother's."

"I am. She rang last night to arrange everything. For the first time in 3 years my stepbrother isn't working Christmas Day so, as much as I would love to spend the day with you and the kids, I daren't back out now. She's got her heart set on a big family Christmas."

"It's fine Ruth. We can do Christmas when you get back." He tells himself he should stop there, that he shouldn't appear too needy, but he can't so he continues, "Which will be…?"

"Well I'm back at work on the 28th, so probably the 27th; I have no idea what time though. What shift did you pull for New Year's Eve? I got the early so if you're free maybe we could ring in the New Year together?"

"It's a date," he replies, despite the fact that he's supposed to be on the late shift. No matter, he tells himself, there are plenty of people who aren't working that shift who owe him a favour and he intends to cash in. There's no way he's going to miss spending New Year's Eve with Ruth.

"Great," smiles Ruth, leaning over and kissing him. Their kiss is growing deeper and more intense when suddenly the living room is plunged into darkness, the lights on the tree going out with a slight fizz and bang.

"Hells bells," remarks Harry and he fumbles around to find the switch to the nearest lamp. When he finds it, he stands up to inspect the tree. He finds the fuse bulbs for each set of lights, pulls them out and holds them up the light, examining them carefully one by one. "Well they all look fine to me," he remarks as he sets about reinserting them and trying to locate the problem. He gets on the floor and reaches under the tree, unplugging each set of lights from the four bar adaptor and into the wall socket. Miraculously, they all work which leads Harry to suspect the problem is the fuse in the plug of the adaptor. Leaving Ruth on the sofa with her wine he nips to the garage and returns a few moments later complete with screwdriver and new fuse. "Sorry about this,' he comments. "Shouldn't take a minute." He's right and a couple of moments later the lights are back in full working order.

Harry crawls out part way from under the tree, his hair ruffled and his face a little sweaty from his efforts of fixing the lights

"Father Christmas came early this year. And he left just what I wanted under the tree," Ruth murmurs, rising from the sofa and eyeing Harry's dishevelled form with a hungry look.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise at what she's insinuating and a delighted grin breaks out over his face. "I've never been someone's Christmas wish before," he smiles, standing up and approaching her.

"You've been my wish for quite some time now," she replies with a blush. She lifts her hands to brush some stray pine needles from his hair and he lowers his face to hers, his lips moving gently softly over hers. Very quickly she becomes greedy and parts her lips beneath his, her tongue darting out to touch his. Harry moans and backs her up to the sofa, pushing her down.

Kissing her hard, he's a man possessed. Gripping her arms, he tries to position himself-pulling her closer, pulling her underneath as they become one with his sofa. He can feel Ruth lacing her fingers into his hair, pressing into his scalp, urging him on. His mouth eagerly explores her; lips, cheeks, jawline and with a gentle bite of her earlobe, he feels her shudder. He trails kisses down her neck, murmuring her name over and over and when he reaches the collar of her jumper, he pulls it aside trying to reach even more of her skin.

His hands trail over the soft cashmere of her jumper, travelling lower until he reaches the hem at the bottom. He snakes a hand underneath and captures a breast through her lace bra, gently kneading and squeezing. He's crazy with lust, Ruth's sudden eagerness having unleashed something in him.

After a brief pause to catch their breath, Ruth captures him again, pulling him down, anchoring him too her. Teasing his mouth open, she nips at him, running the tip of her tongue along the fullest part of his lower lip. She's been holding back for so long; she just can't bring herself to do it anymore. One of her hands pushes up the back of his T-shirt and she feels the scrape of his skin underneath her nails as she rasps them up and down his spine. As she rakes them over his denim clad bum, he presses even further into her, and she feels the effect that she is having on his; his arousal pressing into her. There is no doubt in her mind now about where this evening is headed and she is ready. Kissing his neck she reaches a particularly sensitive spot just below his jaw line and he moans, urging her on. Her hands began to lift his shirt when the creak of a floorboard upstairs bursts through the haze of their arousal. They freeze, listening out for either of the children. The room is silent except for the combined sounds of their breathing. There is nothing for a few moments but then, just as Harry thinks it's safe to continue, a voice shouts down.

"Daddy!" It's Graham and he sounds tearful.

Groaning, Harry lifts himself up, shouts to Graham that he'll be there in a moment, and looks back at Ruth apologetically. She is completely, utterly dishevelled and has never looked more beautiful and radiant. He blinks slowly, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she rebukes him, but he can hear a note of frustration in her voice. "Just go and see what he wants."

Straightening his shirt, Harry trots out of the room to see to his son and Ruth lets out a despondent sigh. The one time she plucks up the courage to initiate more intimacy with Harry and they're interrupted. Was it too much to ask for one night's peace?

Harry rushes back, pulling him from her thoughts. "He's been sick," he explains and Ruth instantly feels guilty. Poor Graham.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shakes his head. "I think it's just a case of too many sweets combined with the excitement of the tree," Harry says, indicating the half eaten tin of Quality Street they'd opened earlier on. "I'm just going to get him cleaned up and then once I've changed his bed he'll probably go back to sleep."

"Where are the spare sheets?" she asks, rising from the sofa

"What?"

"I'll change his bed while you get him cleaned up," she offers.

"I can't expect you to-"

Ruth cuts him off. "It's fine Harry. Now, spare bedding?"

* * *

Once Ruth has changed Graham's bed, she puts the soiled covers on to wash and heads back upstairs. She knocks lightly on the bathroom door and slowly enters. Harry is sat on the edge of the bath with Graham on his knee, trying to dress him as he nods off again. Seeing his problem, Ruth edges forward and helps Harry put Graham's arms in the sleeves of his pyjama top and accompanies him as he carries him back to his room. As she watches him lay his son in bed and tuck him in, she thinks she falls for him a little bit more. He's so gentle and sweet, the complete antithesis of his persona on the Grid.

She backs out of the room and waits for Harry on the landing. When he emerges, he thanks her for her help and kisses her gently. Memories of the scene not half an hour ago downstairs are still fresh in both their minds and it's not long before Ruth is pinned up against the wall. Ruth loses herself in the moment for a couple of seconds but soon realises they can't do this. Not here. Not tonight. And she begins to push Harry away.

Harry is aware of little else except how Ruth's mouth feels against him and his own growing arousal but slowly, other sensations creep into his consciousness. One is a small hand pushing against his sternum and the other is Ruth murmuring, "Harry, stop."

"What's wrong?" he asks, pulling back.

"I should go," she whispers.

Several long second pass, arousal rapidly plummets, and familiar despair rapidly starts its descent. He knows this feeling; rejection. This is the final straw; she's realised what having a relationship that involves children actually means for them, that they'll always have to come first, and she's leaving. "Why?" he asks though he can hardly speak. Fissures in his heart are forming and breaking is just a matter of time. He squeezes his eyes shut, grimacing as he braces for impact.

As if she reads his mind, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly. "It's not that I don't want to, because believe me I do" she reassures him. "It's just, not now."

"But downstairs…"

"Yes Harry, downstairs I was more than willing. But since then your son has been sick. He needs a Dad who's alert and ready in case he's ill again, not one whose brain is fogged by arousal or distracted by the woman in his bed. There'll be time for us Harry, but it just won't be tonight."

His features relax as he realises this isn't a rejection, merely a postponement. Deep down he knows Ruth's right and as much as his arousal would have taken over, he wouldn't have been able to give himself fully over to the act as he'd have been worried about Graham or scared of being interrupted. And that wouldn't have been fair on Ruth. He's not sure how much longer he can wait though, especially as he's had more of a taste tonight than he's had before. "Soon though?" he hears himself say, and cringes at how desperate he sounds.

Ruth strokes his brow with a gentle touch and smiles seductively. "Oh yes Harry. Very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here's a look at Christmas Eve/Day for Harry and Ruth, spent separately. There's a slightly different take on Ruth's relationship with her step-brother near the end too. There might not be an update tomorrow as it's New Year's Eve and it's also my fella's birthday so it's going to be a busy day. I'll try though!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_24__th__ December 1998…_

The next few days pass quickly and before either Ruth or Harry know it, it's Christmas Eve. They were spending it apart, Ruth having travelled up to see her family in Cheltenham early that morning. She was currently in the kitchen helping her mother prepare the buffet they were having that evening.

"Mum, this kitchen has never seen so much food! How on earth are we going to get through all this?"

"It's always better to have too much than too little," her mother advised, whilst wrapping some plates in Clingfilm. "And besides, we're having some guests."

"Guests?" This was the first Ruth had heard of any guests.

"Yes. Peter is bringing someone…her name is Angela. And I bumped into Celia Clarke in the village; I thought it'd be nice if she came; she'd been ever so lonely after her John died."

"That's nice. She's spending Christmas alone then?"

"Oh no," he mum adds. "Her son, Rupert is here. He'll be joining us too tonight."

Ruth suddenly saw the reasoning behind her mother's invitation to Mrs Clarke. Matchmaking. Rupert and Ruth were about the same age and used to get together when they were at home from their respective boarding schools for holidays. He was a successful business man now; the type of man Elizabeth wanted for her daughter. Ruth hasn't told her Mum about Harry yet; she wants to keep it to herself for a while; just until they were sure it will work out.

"Mum…whatever you're planning, don't, okay?"

"I'm not planning anything," she says, innocently, leaving the room carrying plates of sausage rolls through to the dining room. Ruth sighs. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Catey and Graham are lying on the sofa watching 'Bambi' and Harry is in his chair reading The Times. The children are tired but are fighting it mercilessly

"Daddy, what time will Father Christmas come?" Catherine asks. Graham perks up a little at the mention of the Big Man.

"I'm not sure Catey. Don't forget he has to deliver presents all over the world, so it might take a little time before he gets to us," Harry tells her. Catherine nods her understanding before turning back to the film.

It's not long before Graham is asleep, his head resting on the arm of the sofa. Harry carries him up to bed, tucks him in and returns to his daughter, settling himself on seat next to her. Catherine clambers onto his lap and Harry begins stroking her hair. Gradually her eyelids droop lower and lower until she is almost asleep. Harry smiles down at her, "Come on sweetheart, it's time you went to bed."

"No Daddy," she protests sleepily, "I want to see Father Christmas.

"Father Christmas only comes when children are asleep," Harry explains softly. "You don't want to be missed out because you were waiting up for him do you?"

She shakes her head, almost asleep. Harry carries her upstairs and places her carefully on the bed, drawing the covers over her. She is already fast asleep. He pushes an errant strand of hair out of her face and leans over and kisses her goodnight.

With both children fast asleep, Harry begins the task of gathering the presents and arranging them in stockings and under the tree.

* * *

Ruth was right in her suspicions of her Mother's motive; as soon as Rupert had arrived, she had practically thrust them upon each other. They'd had a quick catch up but Ruth has tried to remain out of his way since, but her mother has finally got tired of waiting it seems, she has engineered a situation for them to be alone together in the dining room, and her been extremely obvious about doing so. Ruth can feel her blush rising as she tries to look anywhere but at Rupert.

"Well…" Rupert ventures. "This is awkward."

His words make Ruth look up at him and she sees mortification in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry about this," she tells him. "I could murder my mother. Erm….there's no easy way to say this but, despite what my mother may believe, I'm not…interested in you. No offence. It's just that…well; I'm kind of seeing someone only I've not told her that. Obviously."

Rupert chuckles beside her. "Obviously. It's okay; you're not the only one keeping a secret from their mother." When Ruth raises her eyebrow at him, he continues, "You're not exactly my type, if you take my point." He fixes her with a poignant look.

"You're gay?" she assumes correctly.

"I am."

Ruth begins laughing now too. "Oh God! Well, at least I can stop worrying about rejecting you now."

"There is that. So what do we do now?"

"We go back to the living room and enjoy the party."

"So you're going to tell your Mum you're with someone?"

"God no! Not yet anyway. I'll just tell her to mind her own business. In the politest way possible of course."

"Right then. Lead on."

* * *

_25__th__ December 1998…_

Harry is awoken by a sudden movement of the mattress beneath him. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Good morning Catey," he rasps sleepily. He looks at the clock 6.05am. He rolls onto his back and groans. He'd been up late doing some last minute wrapping and then had a late night conversation with Ruth; they hadn't hung up until gone 1 o'clock.

Catherine crawls over him. "Come on Daddy!" she pesters.

Another set of feet pad into the room. "Has Father Christmas been?" Graham asks, joining his Dad and sister on the bed.

Harry sits up, and swings his legs out of the bed. "We'd better go and see, hadn't we?" The children run out of the room and thunder down the stairs. "Don't open anything until I get there!" Harry calls.

Two hours later the living room is covered in wrapping paper and there are two massive piles of presents at either end of the sofa. Catherine and Graham have both done very well, and Harry knows there will be more presents to come when they visit his brothers later.

"Can you help me put the film in my camera, Daddy?" Catherine asks as Graham explores some of his new toys.

"Of course darling," and he proceeds to show her just how to do it. Once the film is in, Catherine begins clicking away and Harry is glad he bought several rolls of film for him. He can see her using the whole lot in an hour.

Harry finally manages to separate Catherine from her camera with some breakfast; toast and strawberry jam. The three of them are sat round the kitchen table when Graham asks, "Can we ring Roof?"

Harry looks at his watch. "In a bit maybe; she might not be up yet."

"Why not? Why she not want to see what Father Christmas brung her?"

"Brought her," corrects Harry before explaining gently that adults don't get as excited about Father Christmas as children do so don't tend to get up as early.

"When can we give her the presents we bought her?" Catherine asks with a mouth full of toast.

"We'll sort something out when she gets back," Harry assures as the phone rings. Catherine dashes through to the living room and picks up the cordless handset.

"RUTH!" Catherine beams as she realises who is on the phone and begins to chat animatedly to her, listing all the things she got for Christmas, as she makes her way back to the kitchen. Once she's exhausted her list and wished Ruth a Merry Christmas, she passes the phone to Graham, who takes his turn to speak to her. Once he has finished he hands the phone to his father.

"Hi," Harry greets.

"Hi. They sound very excited."

"They are," Harry agrees and Ruth laughs at his tone.

"What time did they have you up this morning?" she asks. Harry tells her about their morning and asks about hers. "Oh we've not done much yet. I'm just hiding out in the conservatory. We're waiting for Peter and his girlfriend to come down and then we're going to do presents. Oh while we're on that subject; you'll never guess who Peter's girlfriend is."

"Go on," Harry says, watching slightly amused as Graham tries to covertly drop toast for Scarlett.

"Angela Wells," Ruth tells him.

Harry almost chokes on his coffee. "As in...?"

"Yup; one and the same. It was very difficult to keep a straight face last night as she moaned about her boring job at the Ministry of Agriculture, Fisheries and Food."

"Does she know what you do?"

"I don't think so. She's shown no indication anyway."

Harry hears movement on Ruth's end of the line and a male voice say "Good Morning".

"I've got to go," she regrettably informed him. "My step-brother has finally surfaced. I'll call you later, okay?"

"I look forward to it. Have fun."

"And you. Don't let them wear you out. And don't drink too much."

"I won't," he assures, with a chuckle. "Bye."

"Bye."

Catherine watches her Dad hang up and then says, "Ruth says Father Christmas has left presents for us with her."

"Why?" asks Graham; it's his new favourite word. "He get lost?" he asks innocently, causing Harry to chuckle again.

* * *

The door to the conservatory opens and Ruth looks up as her brother enters. "Good morning," he greets before realising she's on the phone. He holds up a hand in apology and she smiles at him and shakes her head.

"I've got to go," she tells Harry. "My step-brother has finally surfaced." She shoots Peter a cheeky look and he glares as she returns her attention to her phone call. "I'll call you later, okay?...And you. Don't let them wear you out," she advises and then another thought hits her. "And don't drink too much." She cringes at how much she sounds like a nag, but a chuckle from Harry relaxes her. She loves his laugh; it never fails to make her smile. "Bye," she finally tells him, and hangs up.

She gets up to find Peter's eyes on her. "So, what's his name?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she protests, trying to pass her brother to enter the kitchen.

"Oh come off it Ruth. Hiding out here on Christmas morning, on the phone. And if that wasn't enough, the smile on your face says it all." Ruth blushes at being found out and looks away. "I knew it!" rejoices Peter. "So what's his name and why do we not know anything about him?"

Ruth sighs. "His name is Harry; we work together and I've not told anyone because it's all very new."

"And?"

"And…he's a bit older than me."

"How much is 'a bit'?" he asks.

Ruth rolls her eyes. "It's Christmas morning; can we leave the Spanish Inquisition until later, please?"

"Just answer me this one question."

"Almost 9 years," she admits.

"Well that's nothing! You had me worrying it was more like 20 years!"

"You mention any of this to our parents and I might find I suddenly remember the events of that weekend we spent in Blackpool. Is that clear?"

Peter blanches at the thought that his father would find out about his actions that weekend and Ruth smiles triumphantly. They never told their parents why they went or what had happened. She knows there was a suspicion that they'd gone together and enjoyed a dirty weekend, but it simply wasn't the case. He'd fallen in with the 'wrong crowd' and had arranged to go up there with them and, knowing he'd spend the weekend out of his head and sleep with half the women in the city if he could, she'd tagged along to look out for him, not trusting his friends to do it. She was right too; the trouble he'd almost gotten in to. "Okay, you're secret is safe with me. Just one more question."

Ruth groans. "Peter!"

"Last one, I promise. Are you happy?"

The question throws her slightly because they've never had an effusive sort of relationship; it's always been more of a jokey, teasing friendship. He's that type of guy and she's been fine with that. Maybe Angela has changed him.

She smiles at him. "Yes I am. Are you?"

It's his turn to blush now. "Yeh, I guess I am," he replies shyly.

"Good. She seems nice. Can we get to the important stuff now?" She looks at him and then towards the door and it's like they've travelled back 15 years.

"…PRESENTS!" they chorus and race through the house to the living room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that. Please do let me know what you think! Don't worry; Harry and Ruth will be back together before you know it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Thursday 31st December 1998; 5.05pm...**  
**_

Ruth stands in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, critically eyeing her outfit. It's New Year's Eve and she is getting ready to go to over to Harry's. She'd missed him and the children over Christmas, having spent the period with her family in Cheltenham. She'd actually missed them more than she thought she would and couldn't wait to see them. Obviously she'd seen Harry at work since she'd returned and that had been completely professional. Well, mostly…

Harry had been waiting for her by her desk when she'd entered through the pods on the 28th December with a very flimsy work-related excuse that a 6 year old could have seen through. Normally she would have admonished him for what she'd have seen as a blatant disregard for their 'keeping their relationship out of the office' rule, but she didn't. She'd just followed him into his office as he'd requested and allowed herself to be pushed up against his door and kissed senseless. Fortunately he'd had the foresight to close the blinds, or the rest of the team would have been treated to quite a show. When they'd had their fill of each other, they pulled away breathless and Harry had had a very sheepish look on his face. He'd opened his mouth to say something; to apologise, but Ruth had pressed her finger to his lips and shaken her head. "Don't apologise," she'd whispered. "I think we both wanted…and needed that," she'd admitted. "But no more, okay? We have to try and remain professional."

Harry had nodded and once she'd composed herself she'd left his office and got on with monitoring the latest terror threats. It was a good job she had as well; the chatter from GCHQ had suggested the IRA were about to bomb Oxford Street with no warning. The streets had been full of bargain hunters and the death toll would have been devastatingly high. Luckily though, Adam and Zaf had located the device, evacuated the area with a story about a gas leak had disarmed it; with only 2.65 seconds to spare. It had been a tense few hours which had really drained the whole team. Then on top of that the Home Secretary requested a full and frank analysis of why they'd only found out about the plan at the last minute; the research and paperwork for which had kept her busy for the past 2 days, meaning she had barely seen Harry. She didn't even know if he'd managed to get home to see the children as he'd seemed to be in meetings all the time; defending and justifying his section's performance.

Tonight though, they are both off and have arranged to ring in the New Year together. She knows Harry should be at work and has somehow managed to swap his shift with one of the other section heads, but he obviously doesn't want her to know, so she won't mention it. It's a good thing to let him think he can still keep things from her every now and again. She is intrigued about what he has over the head of Section F that could make him give up his New Year's Eve off. Something to look into another time. She runs another eye over her outfit; a black skirt and a sleeveless, purple top with a neckline low enough that Harry will definitely appreciate, but at the same time, high enough not to be indecent; the children are going to be there after all. Once they're in bed however, well, that's a different story. She's decided that tonight's the night for her and Harry to explore the physical side of their relationship, if he's willing of course. Which, after they'd been interrupted by Graham the previous week, she is pretty sure he will be. So she's selected her underwear with that in mind. Matching bra and knickers in black lace. Sexy but not slutty; classy. She hopes she has read Harry's preferences correctly.

She's nervous; not used to taking the lead in relationships, but this feels right so she's pushed those nerves to one side and is taking the plunge. With one last look at her outfit, she grabs her purse and heads out to pick up dinner then head to Harry's.

* * *

_6.03pm..._

Harry opens his front door to find Ruth hidden by a pile of pizza boxes and bags of presents. He takes the food from her and heads through to the kitchen with it whilst she puts down the bags. "There's one more bag in the car," she calls after him, "I'll be right back!"

When she returns with her overnight bag Harry is, luckily, still in the kitchen, preparing drinks. Wanting to keep the element of surprise she quickly stashes the bag in the cupboard under the stairs as she hears Catherine and Graham coming down. She greets them with hugs and kisses before leading them into the kitchen to eat.

"I got cheese and tomato for you and Graham," Ruth tells Catherine, "but if you want something different you can always share with me or your Dad."

"What did you get?" she asks, peering into the boxes.

"I got Hawaiian, which is ham and pineapple and your father has 'Chicken Feast," which is chicken, sweetcorn and mushrooms," Ruth explains.

"Yuck! Mushrooms!"

"No Chicken Feast for you then." Harry begins dividing the children's pizza when Graham spots the garlic bread.

"I have garlic bread?" asks Graham as he clambers onto a chair.

"Sure."

"Wif cheese?"

"Of course! Have you two washed your hands?" Harry asks. Catherine and Graham look sheepishly at their father. Harry rolls his eyes, "Go on. Hurry up!" Once the children are out of the room, Harry turns to Ruth. "Hello."

"Hi," she says, blushing at the way he is looking at her.

"You look…amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiles and leans in for a kiss, taking the opportunity to give her a proper greeting.

* * *

_7.25pm..._

Once the food is eaten and the leftovers away the four of them relocate to the living room to open the presents they didn't get to open at Christmas. Ruth brings through two large gift bags, one for Catherine and one for Graham, and a plastic bag with other gifts in. Harry notes that she had three bags when she first arrived at the door and that there are no others in the hallway, so he wonders where the 'other bag' went. He doesn't say anything though, assuming it's supposed to be a surprise.

Ruth gives the children their bags and they dive right in. Catherine has received several photo albums, "for all those photos you've probably already taken with your new camera," Ruth tells her. There is also a red velvet dress, some books and a selection box. Graham's bag also contains books and a selection box as well as a new pair of jeans and a shirt, and a big box of Duplo. There's one more present for both of them; Junior Monopoly (even though Graham is still a bit young, Ruth reasons he'll grow into it!) which Harry and Ruth are forced into agreeing to play later on. Both children are delighted with the haul of presents and Ruth is rewarded with several big hugs and kisses.

"You didn't have to spend so much," Harry whispers as Catherine and Graham retrieve the rest of the presents from under the tree. "You didn't have to get them anything at all."

Ruth waves him away. "Nonsense," she tells him. "They're great kids; they deserve to be treated now and again. I'm very fond of them." Her eyes shine as she continues, "They're part of you; how could I not be?"

Harry is prevented from replying by Catherine sidling up to him nervously. In her hands she carries the present she chose for Ruth. She has suddenly come over all shy and tries to hand it to her father to give to her, but Harry shakes his head. "You give it to her," he encourages.

Catherine approaches Ruth slowly and hands over the present and waits while she opens it, gauging her reaction carefully. Inside was a small basket of Body Shop products. "Oh Catherine, that's lovely," Ruth says with a smile. "Thank you very much."

Catherine beams under her praise; shyness forgotten. "I chose it myself," she announces proudly.

"Well you chose very well," Ruth replies warmly. "These are my favourites."

Graham bounds up next, holding out hid gift. "Fom me!" he declares, flashing her a toothy grin. She takes the gift and opens it carefully. It's a silk scarf, in various shades of green.

"Oh that's beautiful," she gushes, holding it up and examining it. "I know just what to wear that with. Thank you Graham."

They are down to the last few presents now; Harry's and Ruth's to each other. Ruth hands Harry a white envelope with a bow in the corner. "I would have wrapped it…but there didn't seem to be much point," she reasons.

Ruth watches with anticipation as he opens the envelope. Inside were tickets to England's next Test Match at Lord's. Harry's mouth falls open; these had sold out months ago. "Ruth…" words fail him momentarily. "Ruth, these are almost impossible to get hold of! How did you…?"

She looks at him enigmatically. "I have my connections…" Harry raises his eyebrow but Ruth won't be budged. She'd known about Harry's love of cricket from an assignment they'd received; their first after Tom had been decommissioned. Danny had befriended a Pakistani double agent called Harakat and had taken him to Lord's; having known someone on the ground staff there. Remembering this detail, she'd simply mentioned to Danny she was looking for some tickets as a Christmas gift for someone, being very careful not to give away who, and a week later she had them in her hand. She wasn't about to tell Harry that though. Best she remains mysterious. "Just make sure to keep them in a safe place."

"What is it Daddy?" asks Catherine.

"Some tickets for a cricket match. A very special cricket match."

"What makes is special?" Catherine's face is full of inquisitiveness.

"Well, it's a test match between England and New Zealand…" he begins to explain, but it means nothing to Catherine so she's not impressed in the least.

"When are you going to give Ruth her present?" she asks impatiently.

"Right now," Harry tells her and she gets it from under the tree for him. "Merry Christmas," he says, handing the gift to Ruth. She carefully peels off the paper, uncovering a small black velvet box; instantly recognising it as a jewellery box. She looks up at Harry who is watching her with eager anticipation. "Go ahead," he insists with a nod of his head.

Ruth opens the hinged lid and gasps as she takes in the contents. A small gold heart, surrounded by diamonds and hanging on a delicate gold chain, is nestled against the white silk lining of the box.

"Harry it's beautiful; I don't know what to say," she says, overcome by the gift. She hadn't expected anything like this from him.

"Then don't say anything," he replies softly. "Just accept it with the spirit in which it was given."

"Thank you Harry," wanting desperately to kiss him, but being conscious of the children. She embraces him instead; a gesture of thanks but more too. He knows this.

"It's called a Captive Heart," he explains as she pulls away. He says no more than that, but he doesn't need to; his eyes speak volumes.

* * *

_23.58pm..._

With two minutes to go until midnight Harry, Ruth and Catherine are gathered round the television to watch the countdown. Graham had lasted until 10.30 but then had flaked out on the sofa so Harry had taken him to bed. Catherine had dozed intermittently for the last half hour, but she is determined to see midnight because she never has before.

"Oooh, I almost forgot!" Harry gasps and runs off to the kitchen.

"Harry?!"

"Daddy, where are you going? It's nearly time."

"I'll be there in a sec," he calls through. A moment later, with just over a minute left, he returns carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Can't celebrate New Year without this."

Ruth smiles at him as he uncorks the bottle, making Catherine jump slightly. He pours two drinks and hands one to Ruth, just as the countdown begins.

"10…9…8…7…" Catherine joins in, moving closer to the television and staring at the image of Big Ben; determined not to miss a second. "6…5…4…" Harry and Ruth smile at each other from their position behind her. "3…2…1...Happy New Year," they say in unison, clinking their glasses together. A small gasp comes from Catherine as she watches the fireworks. He glances at her for a few seconds before deciding she's sufficiently distracted and leans in to share a New Year kiss with Ruth. It's brief, but tender and full of love and anticipation for the coming year.

Once they pull apart, Harry approaches his daughter. "Happy New Year, sweetheart," he says hugging her tightly.

"Happy New Year, Daddy." He picks her up and twirls her round. "Happy New Year Ruth!" she says from over Harry's shoulder when he stops.

Ruth returns the sentiment, sipping her champagne. "Happy New Year Catherine."

When her Dad puts her down, she looks around the room expectantly. When nothing happens, she looks at the adults. "Is that it?" she asks.

Harry chuckles. "Yes, that's it." Catherine looks most put out. "What exactly were you expecting?"

She looks around her. "There's no presents? No cake? No nothing?"

"No, sweetheart sorry, but New Year's Eve isn't like Christmas."

"Well that's just…rubbish!" she declares amusing Harry and Ruth no end.

Harry finishes his drink. "Right, well now you've told us exactly what you think, it's time for bed."

Surprisingly, Catherine doesn't protest. She wishes Ruth a goodnight then allows Harry to lead her up the stairs. While Harry is tucking his daughter in, Ruth tidies away in the living room, putting the board game and Graham's bricks away.

When Harry comes back down, she is in the kitchen washing their champagne glasses. "Out like a light," he comments.

"She did well to last as long as she did," Ruth rationalises. She indicates the living room, "I've tidied up in there, but I wasn't sure where to put their presents, so I left them in the gift bags by the tree, is that okay?"

"That's fine," Harry nods and he can't hide his curiosity for much longer. "Speaking of bags, you had three when you arrived and I let you in. Then you said there was another in the car, but I've still only seen three. Care to explain?"

"That's because I've hidden the other one," she tells him, drying her hands on a towel.

"Hidden it?"

"It was a surprise. You can have it now if you want?"

Harry's eyes light up at the thought of another present and Ruth retrieves the bag from the cupboard she'd stashed it in earlier. He looks at in and a look of confusion reigns. "It's an overnight bag," he observes.

"Correction," Ruth tells him. "It's _my_ overnight bag." She watches as realisation dawns before continuing, "I thought…if it's not too presumptuous of me…that I could stay over."

"I like presumptuous," Harry grins, approaching her slowly; determinedly.

"I thought you might," she giggles as he presses her up against the wall. He silences her with a passionate kiss. He plunges his hands into her hair, his tongue thrusting between her teeth, and kisses her for all he worth. He kisses her until she can barely breathe. The he pulls away, his eyes wild with desire.

"Please tell me I haven't completely misread the situation and that you were planning to sleep in the guest room?" he rasps, his voice rough and breathless.

She pushes away from the wall, and flashing him a seductive smile, she shakes her head. She takes his hand and leads him to the stairs. "Come on Harry, let's go to bed. Together."

* * *

**A/N:** I envisage one, maybe two more chapters to this and then it will be back onto the main story. I really have to do some work over the next few days so I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update. I'll try and find some time soon though!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here we go...the final chapter. Sorry to those who wanted to read in detail about their first time together, I tried; I did but it just wasn't happening. I hope this will do instead.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Friday 1__st__ January 1999; 8:30am…_

Thin grey light seeps through the icy sheen on the window, trickling slowly across the bedroom, onto the bed. Ruth wakes slowly, her dreams dissolving and the beginning of another day settling in. As she comes to, she registers the presence of someone behind her in bed and a hand on her stomach and she smiles at her memories of last night, or to be more precise, earlier this morning. Memories of warmth, passion and love.

She turns over and comes to face to face with Harry, his eyes smiling at her. "Good morning," he greets.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" he asks, bringing his hand to her cheek and leaning into kiss her good morning.

"Mmm," is all the sound she can muster. She stretches languidly in the bed, Harry watching and appreciating the way the sheet falls over her naked body. "What time is it?

He glances at the clock over her shoulder. "Just gone half eight. I'd better get up," he says reluctantly. "Graham will probably be awake soon. Ruth nods but then, the more she thinks about it, the more nervous she becomes. She begins chewing on her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" Harry asks her.

"The children! What on earth are they going to think when they see that I've stayed over?"

"They'll be fine with it."

"But we agreed not to say anything definite about our relationship yet. Maybe I should go; leave before they wake up?"

Harry is aghast at the thought. "You'll do no such thing! I want to spend the day with you. I want to have breakfast with the beautiful woman I made love to last night."

Ruth blushes at his words, and tries to look away. "I don't know Harry. I…"

Harry turns her face back to his. "Stay, Ruth. Please?" He adds a kiss to help convince her. When he's kissed her thoroughly, he pulls away, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. But they shouldn't find me in here," she suggests.

"What about if I take them downstairs and start breakfast while you have a shower?" he suggests.

"That could work," Ruth nods.

Harry smiles, pleased that they have found a compromise. Hearing the creak of a door down the hall, Harry swings his legs out of bed, puts on his boxers and makes his way to the door, grabbing his robe on the way. "There's a spare one of these in the wardrobe and there's some clean towels in the cupboard in the bathroom," he tells her with a smile before leaving. Graham is waiting for him on the landing, clutching his favourite teddy bear, as he slips out of the room. "Morning son."

"Mornin' Daddy. M'hungry."

"Okay," Harry says, picking him up and balancing him on his hip. "Well let's go and get you something to eat then." They peek into Catherine's room as they pass, but she's still asleep. Harry glances over at the guest room and is relieved to see the door closed; if the children ask any questions Ruth is uncomfortable with, they can say she slept in there. He doubts they will though; they're quite laid back and they've shown that they like Ruth. Besides, they're too young to really appreciate what it means that she's slept over.

* * *

_8.50am…_

Once Ruth has heard Harry take Graham downstairs, she rises from the bed and approaches the wardrobe. Opening it, she sees the robe on the left hand side, but her eyes are immediately drawn to Harry's shirts. For a few moments, she considers wearing one of those but decides it's not worth it; she'd want Harry to see her in it (and she's pretty sure he'd want to see her in it) but she's definitely not going to parade around in it in front of the children.

Just then the door opens and Harry strolls back in with her overnight bag. When he gets over the shock at finding her stood naked in front of her wardrobe, he explains. "Thought you might need this. It was still sitting in the hall."

"Yes. Someone distracted me so much last night that I forgot to bring it up."

"Can't imagine who that could be," Harry responds innocently, getting a chuckle from Ruth. He approaches her and points to the robe, thinking she hadn't managed to locate it.

"Thanks. I was just debating one of shirts instead." Harry groans beside her as his imagination starts to run wild and she continues. "But you wouldn't be able to enjoy the benefits at the moment, so we'll save that for next time shall we?"

With that she puts on the robe, picks up her bag and heads to the bathroom, leaving a slightly frustrated Harry to return to his son.

* * *

_9.35am…_

Harry is pouring milk onto Graham's second helping of cereal when Catherine joins them; bleary eyed from her late night the night before. "Good morning sweetheart," he says, kissing her on the head as he put Graham's bowl back down in front of him.

"Morning," she mumbles, still obviously tired. She perks up a little when Harry presents her with a bowl of coco-pos. They're only allowed the chocolate cereal occasionally.

"Daddy," she asks a few minutes later, her spoon half way to her mouth, 'are you not having any breakfast?'

"Not just yet. I'm going to wait for Ruth, I think."

"Roof's coming today?" Graham asks, excitedly.

"She's here now," Harry admits.

"Where?" Graham asks, looking around.

"She's having a shower," Harry explains.

"Roof not got a shower at home?" Graham is clearly intrigued and confused by the situation.

Harry smiles at his son. "She has got a shower at home, yes."

Graham looks even more confused but luckily Catherine has worked it out. "Did she sleep over?"

Harry nods and Catherine accepts this news and goes back to her breakfast. Graham however is not finished. "Why?"

"Why? Well…erm…" Harry is floundering, wondering how to explain.

"I stayed quite late last night," Ruth announces, entering the kitchen, "so it was easier to stay over."

Graham seems happy with this answer and Harry gives Ruth a thankful smile; she'd rescued him yet again. Catherine looks pensieve and for a moment looks like she's about to ask further questions. She opens her mouth, then closes it again and a smiles knowingly to herself. When no further questions come, Harry addresses Ruth. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll just have toast," Ruth decides.

"Are you sure, I don't mind doing bacon or eggs or something?" He wants to cook her a proper breakfast as it is their first one together; even though it's a bit unconventional with having his children there.

Ruth stands and moves closer to Harry on the pretence of helping herself to some coffee. She's realised what he's getting at and wants to reassure him that it's okay. "Toast is fine, honestly," she tells him and then, lowering her voice, adds, "you can cook me breakfast next time; we could have it in bed, or maybe down here…I could wear your shirt. Last night was amazing and there'll be time for everything else. Stop worrying."

"Next time?" he replies.

"Well you didn't think this was just a one off did you?"

"Well, I had hoped for a repeat performance." The phone rings then, preventing Ruth from replying. Harry disappears from the kitchen to answer it and Ruth is left to make her own breakfast. She doesn't really mind; she's never had any overly romantic illusions when it comes to relationships; she's too practical for that sort of thing.

Her toast finished, she joins the children at the table and they begin arguing over what Ruth could do with them that day.

"You play cars wif me?" Graham begins.

"No, play dolls with me."

"No!" protests Graham. "Cars."

"Dolls! Why would Ruth want to play stupid cars? They're for stupid boys!"

Graham's bottom lip begins to quiver so Ruth offers a compromise. "Why don't we decide on something we all want to do? You told me yesterday you'd got Toy Story for Christmas and hadn't watched it yet…"

"Yeah!" shouts Graham, while Catherine merely mumbles her agreement, still tired and not happy at not having got her own way.

"What's all the noise?" Harry asks returning to the kitchen.

"We gonna watch Toy Sory wif Ruth!" Graham announces.

"That's great. I've got a bit of a surprise for you too."

"What is it Daddy?"

"That was your Uncle Ben on the phone. He and Auntie Lyn have invited you for your tea tonight, and he says you can both stay over!"

Catherine claps her hands together in delight. She likes sleeping out; it makes her feel very grown up. Plus, her Auntie Lyn lets her stay up late and style her hair into really weird arrangements. Graham seems happy with the arrangement too; his aunt and uncle being two of the few adults he trusts.

"Right, I need you both to go and get dressed, while Ruth finishes her breakfast. Graham, I will come and help you in a moment. Then while you watch the film I'll pack your things so you'll be ready when Uncle Ben gets here. Go on," he ushers, "get going."

Once the children are out of earshot, Ruth turns to Harry and looks at him suspiciously. "Y'know, when I said next time, I didn't necessarily mean tonight," she points out.

Harry looks a little sheepish. "Well he offered; who am I to turn him down."

"He just suggested it, out of nowhere?" Ruth asks, an air of scepticism in her voice.

"Yes. Well…kind of. He asked how I spent New Year. I told him with you and the kids and it came out that you had stayed and he thought we might appreciate a bit of time to ourselves."

Ruth is feeling a bit uncomfortable at the fact that Harry's brother knows their relationship had progressed, so bristles slightly. "And if I've got plans?"

"Cancel them," he orders. Ruth raises her eyebrow; they're not on the Grid now. "Sorry, you could cancel them," he rectifies. "Do you? Have plans?"

"No," Ruth concedes; the thought of having Harry all to herself soothing her embarrassment, "but it would have been nice to be consulted."

"Sorry, I'll try and remember that. So will you spend the day with me? And stay again tonight?"

"I don't know Harry; I mean, I've not got another change of clothes," she replies, tongue firmly in cheek.

"Well that won't be a problem; for what I've got planned, clothes are most definitely optional. And besides, if the worst comes to the worst, you've been eyeing up a few of my shirts haven't you. You could always wear one of those."

With a wink, he leaves her to her breakfast, to go and hurry his children along. Ruth takes a sip of her coffee and smiles as she thinks about the future. Maybe this will all work out. Her, Harry and the kids. Yes it's a strange situation; him being a single father and them both balancing jobs as spies, but Ruth is happy; happier than she's been in a long time. And she feels positive about their relationship; it can't possibly get any more complicated than it already is…can it?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and feedback. Please leave one final review. Now you can return to the main fic, 'Complications (from chapter 12) to find out what happens to Harry, Ruth, Catherine and Graham.

I do have an idea for another fic too, but it may be a while before that appears. I will try to update 'Complications' soon though!


End file.
